


Flutter

by frona



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Pre-Peace Walker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 雨夜里一场简单的前戏





	Flutter

　　伴着银白的闪光和雷鸣，雨自夜空中倾泻而下，潮水般地蛇行过帐篷间泥泞的地面。大雨早有预兆，午时，天就阴了，空气又黏又闷，难见一丝风。但直到深夜，它才姗姗来迟，恰巧就在他们离开帐篷后不久，雨点不合时宜地直直砸下，很快就汇成了凶猛的水瀑。

　　他们狂奔起来，在飞溅的泥水间，下装污迹斑斑，等冲进宿舍后，他们都已狼狈不堪，从头发到衣物，都被淋得透湿。米勒难得地取下了太阳镜，镜片遍布水雾，他小心地叠好，放到桌上，随即从喉头呛出一声大笑。“多好的一夜！”他感叹着，甩了甩脑袋，双眼里不乏醉意。

　　有水珠飞到了斯内克的脸上，混着雨迹，沿脸颊滑落。他坐下，手指解开腰间的雪茄包。室外风雨肆虐，灯火中有摇曳的漆黑树影，斯内克抿住雪茄，盯着，直至米勒走进他的视线，关上门，“那些盼雨的家伙有得开心了，尽管我不认为会降温。”

　　斯内克保持沉默。米勒转过身，把散乱在额前的湿发往后捋。雪茄烟的气味在室内弥漫开，透过烟丝，斯内克看着米勒，想着他先前在用餐帐篷里的种种举动。“你有什么想告诉我的吗？”米勒问。他的视线过于暴露了。

　　但他无需遮掩，再说，总要谈的。“你在他们面前做过头了，卡兹，”他直视米勒的双眼。那双不常展示在他人面前的蓝绿色眼睛回视着他，又一阵烟雾扬起，散去后，米勒已经看向别处了。“他们喜欢我跟他们‘鬼混’，”米勒说。

　　“无关行为，我指的是你的自制力，酒精太容易影响你，卡兹，而你经常忘了这一点。”

　　米勒挤出一声闷哼，“我看不出我现在有什么变化。”

　　“贱货。”

　　“什么？”

　　斯内克一言不发地往后靠，舒展疲惫的双腿。米勒脸上的神情令他感到满意。僵硬，诧异，但只维持了瞬间，就被消融在了笑意里。“有时我猜不透你是开玩笑还是认真的，”米勒笑说。斯内克也勾起嘴角，回给米勒一个微笑。连绵不断的雨水击打着棚顶，他把雪茄塞回到唇间，又吸了一小口。

　　米勒注视着斯内克。在紧闭的门边，他微仰着头，身躯慵懒地倚靠着，挽起的衣袖下，双臂还沾留着水迹。他像是在等待一个确切的回答，但斯内克什么也不说。片刻后，米勒抬起右手，手指直奔衣领，自那往下，没入开襟，解开了一颗纽扣。

　　又一颗。低垂的睫毛下，米勒的双眼赤裸地盯着他。斯内克安坐不动。室外又有闷雷响起，些微闪光在门缝间掠过，斯内克呼出一片散乱的烟。米勒直起身，边继续解纽扣，边朝他走来，步伐很慢，沾过泥水的靴子踩在地面上，留下一串污痕。

　　最后一颗纽扣也滑出了缝隙，米勒在斯内克身前止步，慢悠悠地扯下衣服，皱缩的布料在他的下臂处被扯平，又恋恋不舍地被剥离。他只穿着这一件衣服，底下是他发热的，随着呼吸微微起伏的皮肤。哥伦比亚的烈阳加深了他的肤色，斯内克吸了口雪茄，被点亮的火星映在他的皮肤上，好像某种印记。

　　只剩那块黄色的领巾了。米勒抬手拉扯，与此同时，更凑近了些。斯内克任他游戏。他屈起腿，爬上椅子，跨坐在了斯内克的腿上。热度随重量一同坠了下来，斯内克将雪茄捏在指间，放松地靠在椅背上，看着米勒解下领巾。他的颈间汗津津的，也可能是雨，都一样。

　　“你指的贱货是这样的吗？”米勒问，压低的声音听上去好像喘息。斯内克照旧不说话，只是又往后靠了靠，把身躯放得更低。可就在他以为米勒要更进一步时，米勒又从他身上站了起来。卡兹这个称呼差点就要从齿间流泻而出了，斯内克抬起手，用雪茄堵住了嘴。

　　米勒走到桌边，拉开最底端的抽屉，拿了一样东西。一瓶酒，只剩一半。米勒揭开瓶盖，仰头喝了小口，随后拿着它，再次走向斯内克。这回，他背对着，几乎是跳着坐了上来，重量沉沉地往斯内克的腿上一砸，少许烟灰从雪茄上震落了，米勒张开手臂，绕过斯内克的肩膀，往内一挽。酒液在瓶内像海浪一样晃动。

　　斯内克拿开雪茄，瓶口立马就凑了上来，他将嘴唇紧贴上去，米勒抬高酒瓶，让刺人的液体流入他的口中。够烈，辛辣的滋味在他的口腔里炸开，他后靠到米勒的手臂上，觉得脑袋有些昏沉了。米勒又喝了口酒，酒和烟的气味萦绕在他们之间，像层透明的薄幕。“你硬得好厉害，”米勒哑着嗓子，他的下身紧压着斯内克的下身，又热又湿。斯内克闷哼着，空着的那只手摸向米勒的腰。好烫，他的手指几近灼伤。

　　“你想要我怎么做？”米勒问。斯内克视线低垂，流连在他腰间的手探向前方，攀上腰带，硬生生地挤进那道发紧的缝隙。米勒的呼吸变得沉重了。斯内克的手摸过他潮热的毛发，覆上他发硬的，被挤压着的阴茎，在腰带紧窒的束缚下，尽可能地揉弄。米勒低低地喘息，难耐地摆动腰部，挽住斯内克的手收了回来，伸到前方，想要解开腰带，但斯内克抽回手，在米勒紧绷的小腹上抹了一把，手背上有腰带留下的一片红痕。

　　“到床上去，卡兹，”他说。

　　“老古板，”米勒说。压在他身上的热与重随即消失了，米勒把酒瓶放到桌上，转身走向内室，腿间的布料清晰可见隆起，斯内克的视线追随着他的脚步，最后挪回到身前。水泥地，湿脚印，些许雨丝斜过了门缝，在底下划出一道深色的界限。他抬起手，最后吸了口雪茄，然后站起身，也跟了上去。

　　END


End file.
